Someone's Private War
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: NCIS/ Criminal Minds with a serial killer attacking female marines who want to get medical training from the corps and provide support in Iraq. This is a plot bunny i have had on my mind for some time
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds, just love both shows and the great characters. Hope I do them justice with this.

Someone's Private War: NCIS/ Criminal Minds Crossover

One month earlier: Timothy Mcgee had gone to the conference on profiling that was held at the BAU offices in Quantico, Virginia. He had found it interesting and in particular one agent Emily Prentiss who had been giving the talk along with David Rossi who had written several books on the subject that Tim planned to read. He had gotten her number after things were finished during the dinner portion but hadn't expected to hear from her. Most women were more likely drawn to Tony Dinozzo than him. He was more the well "geek" type than Tony's sometime Casanova persona.

But then she'd called and invited him out for dinner and they began a quiet relationship when they weren't busy working and she didn't have to go out of town for her cases.

He didn't think that their professional lives were about to collide until it happened. Someone killed three female Marines who were using their time in the corps to go to medical school. They were going to lend medical support to the troops in Iraq in a few months . They appeared to be staged suicides by hanging and under which they were drugged before the strangulation so that none of the redheads had fought back.

After the third victim in as many weeks the decision was made to call these serial killings and get some help in finding out who wanted these particular women dead when they only were helping others.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Gibbs called his team together the next evening. He said "I am thinking that we have a serial killer that we need help with to figure out why they have a jones on for these female marines. So I am going to the Behavorial Analysis Unit at the FBI to ask for their help. Any objections to that?"

Ducky said "Someone needs to help us because it is getting sadly repetitive having these young women on my table that only wanted to help with medical support during a war."

Gibbs said "I need the files on them, Zoe McDaniels, Sophie Dillon and Nicole Morelli."

Tony said "Think that the geeks will take us on over there?"

Mcgee said "Actually they aren't geeks , they are very good at what they do."

Gibbs said "Only one way to find out which is go ask them." He headed toward the door. "Ziva you're with me, I want the rest of you to get everything we have on screen in MTAC for this first meeting."

They all began to work while Gibbs and Ziva left to head to the BAU.

Ziva said " So these people profile killers all the time ? Sounds what is the word nerve jacking."

Gibbs said " Nerve wracking, and yeah I'm sure they have their share of nightmares sometimes.

Later at the BAU offices: Gibbs and Ziva were cleared through security and allowed to enter the main office of the BAU.

An attractive blond in her early thirties met them when they got off the elevator. "Agent Gibbs and David, how can we help you? I'm Agent Jennifer Jarreau. I decide what cases we take and yours sounded intriguing."

Gibbs said "Is there a room where we can show you our files? I don't think other people need to see this and I don't want the victims made public."

She said "Follow me." They went into a conference room with a big table and lots of chairs.

Then Gibbs said" OK we have three dead female marines early twenties, that were drugged with something and then set to look like they were hanging themselves in staged suicides. Only thing is they had their necks broken before these scenes were staged."

He opened the folders to show the crime scene photos.

JJ looked at them for a moment and said "Hmm someone doesn't appear to like redheads much do they? These women were all medical support?"

Ziva said "They were due to go to Iraq in two months when the others came home. Then these killings began."

Gibbs said" So you know where NCIS is then? I'll expect you in the morning."

JJ said "I didn't say we'd take the case Agent Gibbs."

He replied "Oh my gut tells me you will welcome the challenge and it's rarely wrong Agent Jarreau."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am aware that the FBI is in Quantico Virginia in reality and NCIS is In Washington DC but on the show they jump all around Virginia and Maryland for cases so I am putting them in the same area. I don't own either show though they are both my favorites right now.

Later that afternoon:

JJ said, "Well everybody we have a new case possibly if you are interested. Three dead female Marines who were medical support that were going to head out to Iraq for starters. All of them were redheads and they were posed to look like suicides by hanging. Only catch is they were drugged into submission and their necks were broken before they were set to look like they had hung themselves. All were in their early twenties and were physician assistants or nurses. NCIS has asked for our help since they are in over their heads with this right now."

Morgan said "So what NCIS, the cowboys can't solve it so they call us the "geek squad " to assist them with a serial killer?"

Hotch said "I am in, this sounds interesting and I know that they are good at what they do. At least on this one we can stay local for a change."

Reid spoke up. "It could be a challenge for us to try new teamwork out, and meet new people."

Rossi said "Let's do it nobody has the right to take someone out of this world before they are supposed to go and not this way with violence and disregard for their lives."

JJ said " Well then I'll call Agent Gibbs back and tell him we will take the case. It will be nice to not have to fly somewhere for a change won't it?"

Prentiss said " They aren't bad people over there once you get to know them. We might want to take Garcia with us, I know that they have a forensics woman that might need her help."

Reid looked at Emily. "So is there someone you personally know over their or what?"

Emily replied, " No inter office profiling. Wasn't that in the last memo from Strauss?" She smiled so that the others knew she was kidding.

Rossi said" We will need to see their files and then do victim logy on this. Hell of a way for three young women who only wanted to help people during a war to get paid back in return isn't this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I never said Kate was going to be dead in this did I? So she's the in house profiler surprise. Cowboys Vs Geeks

Reid said "So we are actually going to NCIS? I wonder what they are like there . I mean in their native environment and all."

Prentiss replied "They are normal people not some rare species of three headed frogs or something."

JJ sighed. "I could have turned this down you know, we didn't have to help with their three dead female marines at all."

The other members of the team were in a second Expedition after Garcia had finished loading her computer equipment and a few toys so she would feel at home while they were outside the BAU offices for however long.

After everyone had arrived they headed inside to be cleared by security and they were given visitor passes and also those who had guns with them had them inspected. Various Sig Sauers were checked from where the agents kept them on their bodies or in other places.

Garcia was the first one through since she only had her computer bag and her Ipod in her possession.

She said "Pays to travel light my pretties." Then she smiled

After a few minutes they got into an elevator to go upstairs to meet with the NCIS agents and discuss the case again.

Morgan said" Let's show them that geeks are downright useful huh?"

Everyone nodded. Then they filed off the elevator when it stopped on the third floor. JJ , Rossi and Hotch stepped off first and then the others followed behind.

Agent Gibbs was waiting with coffee in one hand and he said " Well Agent Jarreau it seems like my gut was right after all ? You are taking this case."

She smiled. "Yes we are, these two men are Agent Aaron Hotchner and SSA David Rossi, my bosses. The people following behind me are Doctor Spencer Reid, Agent Emily Prentiss , Agent Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia our technical analyst."

Gibbs nodded and then whistled for a moment. A group of people came from behind various desks and up the stairs. He said "This is my team. Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo, Agent Timothy " Tim " Mcgee, Agent Ziva David, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard who is our medical examiner, his assistant Jimmy Palmer, Director Jennifer Shepard who is our boss and one more person our in house profiler Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd." "Also our forensics genius Abby Sciuto."

Morgan said " Excuse me Agent Gibbs if you already have a profiler in the house why do you need us?"

Kate said "Because I suffered a near fatal gunshot wound that gave me a severe concussion and sometimes when I am putting too much stress on my brain I get migraines that put me down Agent Morgan. "

Prentiss said" Well everybody needs fresh eyes sometimes with work don't they?"

Then Mcgee said "It's nice to see you again Agent Prentiss."

She replied "What happened to Emily?"

He said " Well we are at work right now aren't we?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes and I work with profilers who don't miss a thing Tim."

He shrugged. "So that's how it is, am I going to be profiled too?"

She said" Not if you keep acting normally ."

Gibbs said "When you two are done with your reunion I'd like to concentrate on our three dead marines for a minute if we can."

Mcgee said "Sure boss, I'll put in on the screen." He pointed a remote at a place on one wall. Then pictures of the three Marines popped up in a row.

Rossi said "That is pretty impressive. Maybe we need one of these in our office."


	5. Chapter 5

I promised someone two characters would meet so they finally did. She knows who she is

The BAU agents had temporarily left the room where the NCIS agents were used to working.

Then Tony spoke up. "Kate are you sure that you're up for this? I mean I think this one might get pretty intense and it seems like the profilers are questioning whether they want to even be here helping us."

Kate replied" I can handle it. It will be nice for someone else to help my brain work on why people kill. I didn't work for the last year like hell to get back here to fold when someone questions my fitness as an agent ."

Tony smirked. "Guess you told me and may I say welcome back. I was missing the snark that you use with me for the last few months."

Gibbs said" Ok now that you two have had your touching moment can we find those FBI people and gather in MTAC. I want everything up on screen and I want Abby and Ducky up here. I'm going for coffee, be up there in fifteen or there had better be a good reason why you're not."

Meanwhile downstairs in Abby's lab: Reid had gone to help Garcia taker her equipment to her temporary quarters and though he had heard the name Abigail Sciuto before in forensics journals he was very unprepared for what or who she was. He walked into the lab behind the brightness that was Garcia and stood there looking at her. She was clearly Goth and stood there with a shirt on that said I heart nerds and black dress pants over platform boots. She had a dog collar around her neck that had metal spikes and he could see part of a spider web tattoo on her neck.

He spoke" Uh we are Penelope Garcia and Dr. Spencer Reid form the BAU, your boss said to bring her computer stuff down here to set up."

Abby smiled. "Welcome to my humble home such as it is. Penelope I am honored to meet you, the bureau wanted to offer me a job last year but I turned it down because I love it here too much."

Penelope smiled. "Abby you're like a legend do you know that? The only one who said no to my boss Aaron Hotchner."

Abby laughed. "Why don't you put your stuff on the opposite table from this one. The third one is for evidence when it comes in. "

Then she turned to look at Reid who was standing there with a puzzled expression on his face. She said "Dr. Reid I don't bite though on a cutie such as yourself a nibble could be tempting." She smiled at him for a moment.

Garcia said "Don't mind him honey the junior G-man has some learning to do with the ladies if you know what I mean."

Reid said "My name is Spencer and I well just had only heard about people in the well Goth lifestyle, I have never actually met one up close and well personal. You are definitely unique Ms. Sciuto ."

Abby said" Well that's one I've never heard , unique. Usually I get caffeine dependant, hyper, bubbly, huggy but not unique. Tonight after we finish work I'll show you what I am like. Do you eat steak?"

Reid replied "Yes I do , let's plan for that and we can talk about the time later Abby."

She smiled. "Oh yes we will and eventually get to more than talking together."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: If people are questioning the time line for this I really don't have one its just what's in my head at the moment.

Bonding With The Natives:

A few hours later: Everyone had begun the settling in process at NCIS. The agents had gone to see the original crime scenes and Abby was helping Garcia get her computer equipment set up in her lab.

Penelope said" So this is kind of cozy actually. I mean even though you do all kinds of things forensically speaking it is still your own sort of well haven."

Abby nodded. "It is like that I have Ducky and Jimmy Palmer one floor down in autopsy if I want company or I play music or whatever. Gibbs is usually in once a day and now I have you for company. There is Pepsi, Diet Coke and water in the cooler to your left and Death by Chocolate cupcakes in the right one."

Garcia smiled. "I don't know if I've ever tried them but there is a first time for everything isn't there."

Abby said "Yes there most certainly is."

A few minutes later: Abby's phone rang. She said "What do you need Gibbs?"

There was quiet for a second and then the person on the other end said" This is Doctor Reid, as we were looking at the crime scenes we noticed that they all were in the womens homes on base. Also that none of them has anything out of place. We are sending fresh photos, can you scan them and see if there is anything missing?"

Abby replied" Anything for you Doctor Hot Stuff. My guess is they are secondary scenes though."

Reid said " Then we need to figure out where the first ones are."

Then there was a clicking noise.

Penelope said "I think my friend the junior g-man doesn't quite know what to think of you just yet Abby."

Abby shrugged. "Well maybe he just needs to not be afraid of rejection. I like him and I wonder what makes him tick besides that supersized mind."

Later: David Rossi was riding in one of the FBI vehicles with Kate Todd. He said "So is it too personal to ask how you were shot?"

She looked at him for a moment and then replied "Well it is kind of a long story." "There was a terrorist named Ari Haswari who the first time we encountered him was brought to NCIS from the Egyptian Embassy in a body bag. Needless to say he created a hostage situation in autopsy and wounded Ducky's first assistant Gerald Jackson as well as Gibbs before he escaped."

She exhaled for a moment. "Then a year later he returned as a sniper. That was the day I was wounded. He was sent back to kill Gibbs the second time around. But then came Ziva and she killed her half brother instead. The rest is history."

"She and I can work together, I am not sure we will ever be best friends but we can protect each others backs for the good of the team as needed."

Rossi nodded. "You're one tough lady Kate, I don't know if I could do that. Maybe we need someone like you in the BAU."

She smiled "Why Agent Rossi, that's nice but I like the people at NCIS too much to leave them. I left the Secret Service for this job and I can't go back again."


	7. Chapter 7

Many hours later: The agents returned to the navy yard and headed inside NCIS headquarters. They were all tired and hungry so they agreed to start fresh the following morning on the evidence that Abby had gotten out of the locker for them.

They wanted to find a clue about the primary crime scene or about why these victims were chosen in the first place. Whoever had done this was a very obsessively neat person to leave no trace behind where the women had been posed. Everyone left something behind when they came in contact with others. No matter how neat they attempted to be.

Reid and Abby left the building together hand in hand to go for dinner.

Emily said "So Tim, want to go get dinner or a drink? I know a really good Chinese place in this area , or we could go hang out with Jethro and get some pizza from Dominos."

Tim said "Pizza sounds good and I am sure that he will be happy to see you. " He put his arm around her waist as they walked out together.

JJ stood at the foot of the steps between the squad room and MTAC looking preoccupied and a little lonely.

Tony walked over and said" Agent Jarreau would you like to get something to eat? I know a few nice places around here. "

She said" If one of them has a really good cheeseburger you're on ." "And my name is Jennifer by the way Tony."

He smiled. "Jennifer it is, I know just the place for your burger. "

Kate and Rossi walked out together as did Gibbs with Garcia and Ziva with Morgan. New friendships were being formed as the two agencies worked together on this case.

The following morning: Gibbs came in and was surprised to see Garcia there first. He said "I have coffee if you'd like some Penelope." She smiled at him. "I'm more of a Coke Vanilla Zero lady but thank you for the offer Jethro."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and make sure the lab is stocked with that for you , I like my people to be comfortable when they are working with me."

Penelope smiled. "So I'm one of your people then, there is something oddly sweet about that ." She went to the elevator to go to Abby's lab wondering what the goth would be wearing today and what music of choice she'd have on in there.

Abby was down there in a bright red t-shirt with some small gray skulls on it and a black skirt with black platform boots on and a red spiked dog collar around her neck. Her hair was in the usual pigtails and she was already working on her computer. She turned and said "Morning Pen, glad to see there is another early bird around here. Want to help me start getting the evidence ready for the agents when they are in?"

Penelope said "Sure, though Gibbs is already here. He offered me coffee."

Abby smiled. "For my silver haired fox that's like asking you out on a second date, I am glad just don't hurt him."

Penelope said "You care about him a lot don't you?"

Abby said " Well he lost a daughter that he misses a lot and a wife. They were murdered by a drug dealer when he was in the marine corps. So I have kind of become a little of one to him since we have worked together. I just want him to be happy ."

Penelope nodded. "Well then my friend I will promise not to hurt him as long as whatever this is that we have is happening."

Abby nodded. "Ok then let's get this evidence ready so when our teams come down they aren't waiting for it ."

Then they started working together.

The squad room: The agents all started to come in and up the elevator. Some had coffee containers in their hands and some did not. Gibbs said" Morning everybody, evidence is down stairs with Abby and Penelope, any one want to go to the marine base with me and ask some more questions that doesn't like death metal early in the morning?"

Morgan said "I'll go with you . " Then Ziva said "I will come as well."

Gibbs said "All right then we will be on the road. "

Director Shepherd came down from upstairs. " I'd like to see a preliminary profile sometime today since the media is now on to the fact that we called the BAU in here for help."

Hotch said " Reid, you and Prentiss go downstairs and start on the evidence . Rossi and JJ you and Agent Todd can help me start this." Kate said "I prefer Kate here ." She smiled

Hotch said "Kate it is then, is there somewhere we can work that is quiet and we won't be interrupted? "

She said" There is interrogation or our conference room near MTAC. That's quiet and has space for making a crime board."

He said" That sounds good, let's go there and get started. If you need a break at anytime Kate speak up. I don't push people beyond their limits."

Kate nodded. "Ok I will now let's get started. I'm curious to see what you thin of this person. I almost wonder if they are female too and had a grudge or a score to settle with the Marines or the military."


	8. Chapter 8

A short time later, Mcgee's House;

After he and emily had gone inside the door and he had closed it behind them , she gently pushed him up against one wall and planted a deep moist kiss on his lips. "I have been wanting that all day." He smiled " Well then i am glad i was able to give you gratification , but i think Dominos Pizza pales in comparison to that. " She grabbed his hand ." Let's skip the pizza i'm suddenly hungry for a certain NCIS agent at the moment."

Tim smiled. "then why don't i see what i can do about that in the bedroom ."

Emily took his hand. "Let's go then didn't you say you got new pillows a while ago for your waterbed?"

He smiled. "You remembered, it was when you were away working that case in Ohio."

She nodded." I remember, i missed our three month anniversary weekend because of that."

He replied " Well when we met i knew that sometimes work could interfere with a relationship for us."

She took his face in her hands and ran them through his hair. " So where is the strangest place you ever had sex?"

He said "Um in a well coffin once, i thought it was a boxed bed. Why?"

She shrugged. " So then your den floor in frotn fo your fireplace isn't that original of an idea. "

Tim lifted her gently into his arms. 'i'd love too, let me get some blankets since there is a hardwood floor in there after all."

She unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and kissed the side of his neck below where his tie was. "I want you here and now."

He said "Then take me Agent Prentiss , are you going to cuff me if i'm a bad boy?"

She smiled " Let's see if you are a bad boy first or not Timothy and then we will discuss your punishment or reward."


	9. Chapter 9

Rossi said "Ok so what do these three young women have in common besides the obvious. They all were redheads, all early to mid twenties and all enlisted in the Marine Corps for the ability to get medical education or training. Beyond that they could have been in any random group of young women. Who would have an agenda or a stressor against them enough to decide that they should be randomly taken out of the world?"

Kate said "Well there are people living here who don't support the war in Iraq and or us sending troops to Afghanistan but this seems like an extreme way to say that. I am thinking something personal happened to whoever is doing this during the war. Like they lost someone or these women remind them of someone who took something else from them, like a marriage or a family. It happens with a separation of a deployment right?"

Morgan nodded. "Good theory but what connects them other than being stationed on the same military base and awaiting their trip overseas at the same time, were they friends , did they know each other socially or shop at the same mall or other stores? We need to go to their base housing and look at that even though that was not our primary crime scene for this unsub to hit."

JJ said "I can see if we can get on base to see their apartments for a few hours, it might help us figure out what evidence we are missing to lead us to where they were killed."

The other agents were down in Abby and temporarily Garcia's lab going through evidence boxes to see if there were any clues inside. They wanted to stop this person before they struck again."

Then the phone rang. "Yes Ducky." Abby replied. He said "I just reexamined my initial tox screen on the three women and they were given high doses of Benadryl , so whoever did this wanted the victims sedated before they were hung. And I would guess pre mortem as well. So you are looking for someone who can get large quantities of over the counter and prescribed medication and wouldn't be questioned for using it or dispensing it to individuals daily."


	10. more theories form

Abby replied" Thanks Duckman, i will tell everyone that latest wrinkle. Would a doctor do something like this to these women?" She was thinking allowed and then hung up her phone.

Then she said " Ducky just told em that all three victims had large amounts of Benadryl in their systems when he re ran the tox screens just now. He says in his opinion we are looking for someone who has access to large amounts of over the counter and prescription drugs and who could take some without anyone noticing."

Reid nodded. "So someone medical, i can look at how many pharmacies and or hospitals are near the bases ."

Prentiss asked" Don't the marine bases have on site medical care and people? these women were training under someone right? Or were going to classes if they were thinking about the medical profession after their service to our country."

Mcgee looked at gibbs for a moment. "Why don't emily and i go back to the base and see if we can find out more."

Gibbs replied "Take Ziva and Agent Morgan with you that way you can split up and cover more ground."

Kate said" I don't if this is a doctor, i mean don't they take the oath to save lives? How could they justify taking them then? Someone had it in for these women but why?"

Rossi shrugged. "Didn't like women in combat , or they reminded them of someone they were angry with for some reason, sometimes we never understand why people become our unsubs . And believe me i have seen things that you wouldn't believe other humans can do to each other."

Hotch nodded. "We just try to stop them and if we can avoid it not let it consume us if possible."

Abby looked at him for a moment. "Then what i heard about Foyet wasn't true sir?"

He said" No that was true. Thank you for reminding me to call and check on my son, i'll do that right now."


	11. Chapter 11

"Jethro do we really need the BAU here, i have heard a lot of static from other directors about us not being able to solve this case by ourselves." Director Jennifer Shepard stated as she looked longingly at his coffee container.

He said "Are we off caffeine this week again Jen or do you just like looking at my hand holding it?"

She said "I have been told i need to cut back a bit."

Gibbs said "You could always go to decaf you know?"

She raised one eyebrow . " Jethro i'd rather be drinking that green tea crap if i did that. No i'll make it , can i just smell it?"

He chuckled. " Ok, French Roast ." he took the lid off for a moment so she could inhale."

She took a deep slow breath and then said "All right i'm better, but what about these profilers?"

He said" Jen if you want then out of here i can tell them to go. But i don't know how much profiling Kate can do alone, she still gets headaches now and then and i don't want to push her too hard."

She nodded. "You do what you feel is right but i hope this thing will be resolved and soon."  
He sighed and went to find the teams. Leave it to the other agencies to put her under pressure. He knew she wouldn't be off coffee for that long if this kept up.

Just then he heard his cell phone beep. "Yeah Gibbs." "Slow down Abbs i'm on my way down there. This might be something of a break in this thing."

He got into the elevator and headed for Abby's lab after a stop at the vending machine for Caff Pow and Coke Vanilla Zero.

Then he got down there and said "What do we have Abbs? Hello Penelope." He handed her the cold plastic twetny ounce bottle of soda.

Abby said "We think we may have found a connection between our three victims. All three were placed for adoption as infants but none of them ended up finding permanent homes. They didn't see each other until now on base and there was a brother too, Aaron. He did juvenile time for assault and also may or may not have killed a few neighborhood cast back then.. All three of them had the same scar on the back of their left legs , a mark of the letter A sort of a makeshift tattoo with out the ink."

Gibbs said" Nice job abby." He handed her her Caff Pow and gave garcia a smile. "If you ladies don't mind pizza later you both earned it for this."


	12. Chapter 12

"So Agent Gibbs, is there something about our technical analyst that you like or is it just work getting done that you want?" Morgan said casually leaning against the wall since the teams were ona break before ordering in some lunch.

Gibbs replied" Well Agent Morgan not that it's really any of your concern but i find Penelope to be a beautiful woman and would like to get to know her better off work." "Is that a problem?"

Morgan said "A while back the last guy who she wanted to get into a relationship ended up being a psycho and shooting her so excuse me if i am a bit protective of my baby girl."

Gibbs looked at him. "So that's what it is? Afraid she might like me an older ex marine gunnery sergeant and this what do you call it cowboy at NCIS just a litte too?"

Morgan said" Hmm well then it seems i don't have to worry much after all because you'd clearly break anyones face that harmed her if not their neck."

Gibbs smirked. "More than likely. i think we understand each other now don't you? I understand there is a certain former Mossad Assassin team member of mine that is quite taken with you and Ziva doesn't get soft for anyone easily."

Morgan said' Well then i guess i am special. She is fun to spend time with and gives a killer neck rub but you didn't need to know that as her boss, did you."

Gibbs replied" The way i see it is your secret about Ziva is safe as long as you know mine about Penelope. For now let's get back into the case or get some of that pizza and stuff before Dinozzo inhales it all."

Morgan smiled. "Good idea boss."

Gibbs said "Keep that up and i might have to like you Derek."

Across the room: Ziva said "What are those two so deep in conversation about i wonder?:"

Abby replied" Our friend Penelope is my guess."

Garcia said" Oh boy, well there isn't any blood on either one of them so i guess they figured things out. Derek is a sweetheart but since the last guy i "dated" briefly ended up shooting me well he gets protective at times. I am not worried about Gibbs though he's been nothing but kind to me and even is building me something he said besides his latest boat."

Ziva smiled. "Good for you, i am glad that you make him happy. He needs that so he's not living the job so much."

Kate walked over for a piece of garlic bread that had cheese on it. "Are we talking Gibbs? Sometimes he can be the toughest person to work for you ever saw, singleminded when it comes to cases. But he has also lived through more loss than anyone ever should and if anyone here put the light back in his eyes again i think that person deserves a thank you. I still remember him being there all the time when i was in the hospital. He didn't leave except to work or sleep. He does that with family and for those he loves. "

Penelope said"Well thank you ladies for telling all of these things about him. Now if you will excuse me i am going back to the lab , i want to use the stairs to work off this pizza." She headed away from the other women.

Abby said "What did we do? Did we embarrass her or something. I hope not she's so nice and brilliant at what she does on the computer."

Ziva shrugged. "Sometimes Abby not everyone wants to wear their heart on their sleeves all the time. Let her go do what she needs to do and she will be fine."

Abby said' i'm going to my lab i want to check results on Major Mass spec that i didn't earlier, enjoy the rest of the food."

Reid saw Abby going to the elevator and decided to follow her to talk. "Abby i um got you a small gift, i hope you like it."

She smiled. "Spencer how sweet, what is it."

He replied "Here." Then he put his hand behind her left ear and pulled out a red spiked cuff. "I saw it and thought of you. I think you'd look nice in red even though you prefer black most of the time."

Abby gave him one of her patented hugs. "I will wear it all the time and i love it, thank you. I'd been wanting a new one but wasn't sure what color to get ."

Reid smiled. "I just wanted you to have something that makes you think of me sometimes when you're busy working here."


	13. Chapter 13

His Power(Gibbs/Garcia) :drabble form inspired by Celine Dion's song The Power Of Love

Sometimes it could overwhelm her, the sheer power of what she felt for him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was an interesting man and as she was finding out very protective of women that he loved.

It was just something she had never found before him and probably never would again. She liked it knowing that this big strong former Marine federal agent came home to her at night or called her when he couldn't. He had a scent of sawdust and fresh water that appealed to her . Even if they were polar opposites she enjoyed every minute that they had together. Even if they were working on a serial killer case he'd come to Abby's lab and see her or just give her a quick smile it spoke volumes. Some said it was her red hair but he told her that it was all of her and her brain that he was attracted to.

Even if she wasn't a size four he didn't seem to mind. he liked a woman who could appreciate a good steak he said and a beer which Penelope could definitely handle. Solving a murder or three wasn't so bad when he was close by for her to remember that there were lighter things in the world outside the jobs that they both did.


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later: The NCIS and BAU agents were beginning to bond with each other when the call came in. There was another kill , but this time the victim was not a redhead .

Quantico, Virginia: United States Marine Corp Base:

Gibbs said "So what does this mean that they changed it up and went for a blond this time?"

Hotch answered. "Someone on this base figured we weren't paying enough attention, I want the whole thing searched from top to bottom."

Dinozzo said "I'll call Ducky and the autopsy gremlin and tell them to come out here pronto."

Mcgee commented" I think Abby, Garcia and Reid should be here to help us search the base housing and see what the newest crime scene looks like."

Gibbs said"That's a good idea maybe we should have searched every place here to start with, there has to be somewhere this person can hide right?"

Prentiss said" Morgan and I will go back to NCIS and get them, if this person used a computer for anything Garcia can start looking for that type of evidence."

Mcgee said" Abby won't believe she gets to come out in the field for this one, usually she stays in the lab and we ship evidence into her area there."

Prentiss looked at him. "Well Tim you really seem worried about her , i bet she'd appreciate some fresh air and being included this way. Sometimes fresh eyes help break cases better than tired ones." She walked

to where Morgan and Ziva were waiting. "Let's go guys, time to get the others out here."

JJ said "Tim if you're worried about Emily and Abby working together don't be. Em is nothing but professional when it comes to chasing unsubs or figuring out who they are and why they want certain victims ."

Tim sighed. I just want them to get along. I had feelings for abby sometime ago, but we are only friends now or like brother and sister at the moment. She seems taken with your friend Doctor Reid right now and i am ok with that."

Rossi walked up with Kate. "Sometimes attractions in the office can get complicated but yet they also can get interesting too. Right now i think we need this person stopped before anymore others at this base are put in harms way,"

On the street : A Camaro that was midnight black waited and watched from a distance. A woman with scars on her face and upper body sat there in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt with USMC sat watching the agents through binoculars. She smiled evilly thinking how fun it was to see them running around in circles looking for the Lady Killer as the press had named it and thought they would never suspect her not in a million years, after all females stuck together especially in times of war. They would never think she was capable of harm, not when she had been badly burned herself. They would never look her way.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena MCDonough didn't think anything of hers was still in her former base housing area. She had moved it all out when it happened and she had been forced to leave here. She had even cleaned so well that there could be no possible forensic evidence left behind to raise questions. She started her car and drove out toward the main gates that people entered the bas from. She would come back later tonight when these nosy federal agents were all sure to have given up and left. Maybe this case would go unsolved , wouldn't be the first time people hadn't found answers and that closure crap.

Emily Prentiss said" Does anyone remember seeing a black Camaro around here before anywhere?" One just left the front gate."

Mcgee looked at Gibbs for a moment. "Want me to check it out boss? Could just be someone visiting right?"

Gibbs replied" Go with your gut Tim, or Agent Prentiss's . Something tells me this base doesn't get too many casual visitors in the middle of a murder investigation."

Rossi nodded. "Good catch Em. I don't know about anyone else but right now i want this bastard whoever they are ."

Emily and Mcgee headed off to talk to the guard at the gate then.

Rossi said" Your man has good instincts there Gibbs, wouldn't be bad on our side of the fence."

Gibbs cracked a smile. "Thanks Rossi, i taught him everything he knows and that includes not getting too comfy with the FBI." "No offense."

Rossi smirked. "None taken, you know Jethro one thing is certain with NCIS things are never boring at work."

Kate walked up behind the two men. "Trust me Dave he's only getting started. With all of this testosterone floating around here , you could almost make this woman really want a pina colada when all is said and done." She chuckled softly and walked away.

Dave said "Is she always like that?"

Gibbs smirked. "Only on days that end in the letter Y."


	16. The Grand Finale

Two days later: The agents were tired and yet had returned to the marine base to see if they could find more about Serena McDonough who they now believed was their unsub. They knew she would return when the word was falsely put out that they ahd given up and deemed the case unsolvable. But really they were staying on the base with other females in the medical field to try and get her to come to them or into their trap. Then the phone call came in halfway through the afternoon.

"Agent Hotchner, we have a hostage situation at the main gate A severely disfigured woman is holdign the corporal on duty hostage with a gun against his head. She says that she knows you are here."

Hotch replied" Yes i am and i will talk to her, i don't want anyone else harmed this way."

The teams moved into various positions with bullet proof vests on that read FBI since they had the most extra equipment on short notice. As Hotch got close to the woman she said" Oh just kill me now i know i'll do life for the three murders i have committed here. Come on shoot me someone." She looked all around herself and the area near the gate.

Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo was close enough to get a shot but she fired at him firat and hit him in the upper arm. He dropped to the ground quickly near where Kate was also kneeling. She just started to put pressure on the wound that he had until they could get help. Then there was another shot that popped off from somewhere in the distance. Serena fell face foward to the ground and blood could be seen running down her head near her temple and then beginning to pool under her face.

Hotch got on the radio. "Who just took the unsub out? Please tell me."

The voice on the other end shocked him. Jennifer Jarreau replied" It was me Hotch i did it."

He said "That was a hell of a shot JJ , now it's over for good."

She replied "She shot Tony first."

Then an ambulance was called for. Dinozzo was grazed in the upper arm below his shoulder. Serena was taken to autopsy for Doctor Mallard to examine.

JJ said "Do i have to be questioned, i killed her."

Rossi said' She wanted suicide by cop and so she got it seems like thats good enough to put in the report and end this mess."

The agents all exchanged hand shakes and phone numbers and went home to rest before wakign up to fight crime in all forms on another day.


End file.
